Espera por mi
by Chio-sempai
Summary: ¿Por qué alguien intentaría salvar a Naruto ante alguien como él? "Yo lo amo", le dijo . Y Sasuke no pudo evitar recordarla , diciéndole a él las mismas palabras .
1. ¿Y ahora qué?

.

Disclaimer. Derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

.

 **Espera por mi**

.

 _"La noche que me fui los vi, los vi , besándose._

 _si solo tú supieras lo que es quererte y no poder morder tu piel._

 _De noche volverás a deshojarte una vez más,_

 _Su mano en tu cintura , tus piernas entre las de él."_

 _Canción: San Miguel - La gusta a ciega._

.

.

\- No lo mates , porfavor no lo mates. - le suplico Hinata .

.

Ella no dejaba de llorar mientras abrazaba desesperadamente a Naruto como si la vida se le fuese en ello .

Sasuke la observó largamente frunciendo levemente el ceño.

No la entendía , no podía creer que se hubiese lanzado a protegerer a ese idiota . ¡De él! ! de él que había matado a tantos , que era conocido por ser un sadico, un asesino, un vengador, capaz de derrotar a la mujer creadora del chakra, enfrenarse a los Kages, matar al genio Itachi Uchiha.

\- Apártate - le dijo .

Ella pego más hacia ella a Naruto, mientras sus lágrimas bañaban el rostro de su compañero que en estos momentos estaba inconsciente con bastante sangre saliéndole de sus heridas .

En medio del campo de batalla , con todos luchando unos contra otros , nadie pudo detenerla de saltar frente a ellos , aún sabiendo que no era rival.

Ella nunca podía evitar una batalla que tenía siglos de historia .

Una lucha que determinaría el bien del mundo .

Ya no había más enemigos , ni más guerras , solo Uchiha Sasuke contra su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki y en esta pelea solo uno podía salir con vida.

Y al final de cuentas, Naruto no había podido asesinarlo como había dicho , había sido fácil atravesado con su katana.

Y justo cuando estaba por acabar con su trabajo ella se había interpuesto en medio .

\- Yo lo amo... - murmuro Hinata levantando por primera vez su rostro hacia el .

.

 ** _...Te amo ..._**

.

 _\- Te amo ._

 _Hinata enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke mientras él seguía moviéndose en en ella._

 _\- No digas eso , tonta, no puedes amarme tan rápido .- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado , sin sonar a reproche._

 _\- Esta noche - ella tomó sus rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a verle - solo esta noche dime que tú también lo haces._

 _\- Te amo, Hyûga.- se inclinó hacia delante besándola ._

 _Sasuke se tendió boca arriba , mientras ella lo abraza dibujando círculos imaginarios sobre su pecho ._

 _Ahora mismo , con ella sonrojada y el cabello revuelto . No se parecía en nada a la mujer que encontró en aquel bar , aunque ella solo sostenía entre sus manos un vaso de limonada ._

 _Parecía no querer estar ahí , y al mismo tiempo como si estuviera esperando a alguien._

 _Se sentó a su lado imaginado que ella al verlo se lanzaría a coquetearle , más ella no le dirigió más que una mirada rápida y siguió bebiendo en silencio , parecía perdida en sus pensamientos._

 _Él había salido del hostal en donde se hospedaba para apartarse de los molestos ruidos de sus compañeros , y los terribles ronquidos de Jûgo._

 _Y no es que le gustara mucho beber , su tolerancia era más bien mala y la sensación le desagrada , la cerveza en su opinión era como beber vomito , y sí, una vez se tomó su propio vomito cuando vio algo desagradable , así que sí sabia el sabor de su propio vomito._

 _Se quedó bebiendo ahí durante un rato, mientras la mujer a su lado pedía más limonada ._

 _Cuando salió tambaleándose y mareado , un enorme perro blanco le empezó a ladrar , molestándolo ._

 _Estaba por darle una patada para que se callara cuando vio que aquella muchacha llamaba al perro para que fuera con ella , sus miradas chocaron ._

 _El se cayó hacia atrás y ella lo ayudó a levantarse , apesar de escuchar decirle que no quería su estupida ayuda ._

 _\- ¿A dón-de t-te lle-vo? - le preguntó ella con miedo ._

 _\- No , sé dónde queda mi cuarto . - contestó con sinceridad con las mejillas sonrojadas por no saber la dirección ._

 _\- Ah - ella tomó el un o hacia su propio cuarto , Akamaru los seguía mostrándole los dientas a Sasuke ._

 _\- Aparta a tu estupido perro . - fu fulleo entrando a la habitación de ella , aparta al perro con su pie para que no se metiera ._

 _\- No es mío - murmuro ella , dándose cuenta que estaba en la misma habitación de Sasuke ._

 _El otro ni siquiera le presto atención , se tumbó en la cama de ella para empezar a dormir , Hinata tomó una cobija para cobijarlo cuando él atrapo su antebrazo jalándola hacia él ._

 _No se resistió cuando el empezó a besarla ._

 _._

 _-¿Eres esa Hyuga , verdad?_

 _\- Sí._

 _._

 _\- Hueles extraño._

 _\- Estuve… con alguién. – susurró Hinata sin más , sin poder mentirle a su mejor amigo._

 _\- Claro que si , claro que si - se rió Kiba tomándole la mano para empezar a caminar. – Yo también ¿sabes?, ojalá recodara su nombre ._

 _Kiba habló en serio , ella también . Con una sola diferencia : ella sí sabía el nombre de su amante ._

 _Los dos salieron del lugar , se habían encontrado de nuevo en la cafetería al amaanecer y ya habían acabado de comer ._

 _Akamaru los siguió , se había quedado en la puerta esperando por ellos . Se puso a lado de Hinata y con le lambió las manos esperando una caricia , ella lo hizo , y también - para sorpresa de Kiba - se agachó a abrazar al perro que le lambio la cara borrando cualquier rastro de lagrimas que su amo pudiera ver ._

 _\- ¿No le digas nada, si ? - le dijo Hinata a Akamaru mirándolo a los ojos ._

 _Akamaru le ladro en respuesta , afirmándole que contaba con el._

 _Shino se había ido desde el día anterior anunciándoles que él daría el reporte , Kiba se adentró al bar sin siquiera preguntarle a Hinata , ella se quedó con él por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo solo a su amigo a pesar de que sabía que terminaría olvidándola en las noche como siempre lo hacía , pero siempre le compesaba al día siguiente ._

 _Kiba los miro extrañado pero no dijo nada , su amiga tenía derecho a tener sus secretos ._

 _._

-¡Aléjate!. - le gritó ella activando su Byakugan, el activo su Sharingan en respuesta .

.

 ** _...No me dejes..._**

 _Cuando ella despertó el ya se había ido , como si nunca hubiera estado jamás._

 _Aunque ya había dejado parte de él ahí._

 _._

 _Naruto le había dado por fin una respuesta , no la amaba , amaba a Sasura . Aunque eso ella siempre lo supo ._

 _Los había visto besarse en Ichiraku , ella había pasado por ahí para pedir comida para llevar porque iba a comer en casa de Shino._

 _No tuvo el valor de esperar ahí para llevar la comida , cuando llego con sus amigos sin nada supieron que algo le había pasado , ella detuvo a Kiba de golpear a Naruto por que después todo fue quien se quedó ahí esperando aún sabiendo que el profesaba su amor por la chica de ojos verdes ._

 _Naruto si la había visto , Sakura estaba frente a él así que no se dio cuenta cuando ella entró al local y les miro de la manera más triste que recordaba , todo hubiera sido más fácil si ella simplemente lo odiara , en cambio le sonrió triste y se marchó ._

 _La visitó al día siguiente en su mansión , Hanabi le dirigió directamente a la sala y lo trato como si fuera un ser despreciable , supuso que estaba así por su hermana y si no se lanzaba a golpearlo era por Hinata ._

 _Ella se sorprendió de verlo ahí , y aunque trataron de hablar con normalidad el ambiente era tan tenso que no duró mucho , se di rejeros las cosas que debieron hacer hace mucho , las palabras que temieron que si soltaban antes lastimarían al otro aunque al final de cuentas , solo lastimaban a alguien , a ella._

 _\- Espero que sigamos siendo amigos - le dijo Naruto , despidiéndose , abrazando desprevenida mente a Hinata que hacía lo imposible por no desmoronarse , después de un rato ella deshizo el abrazo._

 ** _Egoísta ._**

 _No quería estar con ella , pero no quería perderla._

 _No quería que ella dejara de quererlo, de amarlo , de admirarlo._

 _\- Nunca fuimos algo más . - le soltó Hinata cerrando la puerta , y aunque soltó eso con una frialdad impresionante , no pudo evitar recargar la frente sobre la fría madera apretando los dientes para no llorar._

 _._

\- No puedo evitarlo esto , no puedes salvarlo .

Sasuke tomó su brazo de mala manera apartándola del rubio, apesar de sus súplicas .

\- Quiero salvarte a ti también. - gimió ella desde el suelo .

\- No hay salvación para mí . - le dijo con desdén- Yo no quiero ser salvado.

\- Te equivocas -el la miro con una ceja arqueada -debes seguir luchando .

\- ¿Porque debería ? - se mofó.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa triste -Estoy embarazada , voy tener un hijo tuyo.

Sasuke abrió la boca , reparando por primera vez en su abultado vientre caminando hacia atrás sin poder creerlo . Las palabras no salieron .

Había cumplido sin querer las dos metas en su vida:

Matar a su hermano, vengando a sí a su clan .

… Y reconstruir su clan .

Con quien , por lo visto, amaba a su mejor amigo , lo suficiente para arriesgar su vida y la de su propio hijo .

, pudo divisar a lo lejos como los refuerzos llegaban , los amigos de Naruto - los enemigos de él- , los Kages incluidos, sus antiguos compañeros de Academia.

\- Algún día vendré por él - le advirtió.

Ella le miro asustada arrastrandose nuevamente hacia Naruto.

\- No estoy hablando de él, me refiero a "él" - Sasuke alterno la mirada entre Naruto y luego señaló su vientre. - También vendré por ti.

\- Por ahora , espera por mi . - continuó él- .Vendré cuando tenga algo que darles.

Y dicho esto desapareció .

.

Notas del autor.

¿Demasiado rápido el final? Quizá si , pero esta idea me rondó y supuse que Sasuke solo debía aferrarse a algo para sobrevivir.

Espero que se diera a entender el cambio tan repentino, después de todo , ahora sí tenía algo más que el odio y la venganza.

(¿Se imaginan a Hinata hablándole al perro ? A mí me dio mucha risa imaginármelo y no pude evitar escribirlo.

Los vemos luego. Besitos en su carita.

.


	2. Cartas al pasado

.

Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi kishimoto.

.

.

 **Capítulo II. Cartas al pasado.**

.

.

" _Le ha dicho que lo espere, al parecer olvido algo ._

 _No le pregunto a ella si quería hacerlo...".._

.

.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no la ve .

Ha estado ocupado limpiando su nombre , aunque nadie se lo ha dicho y es probable que nadie le importe.

Se ha encargado de eliminar a los criminales del libro bingo más peligrosos, uno a uno.

Los más jóvenes – que por supuesto no han conocido la magnitud de su poder y sus hazañas le parecen demasiado difíciles de creer – dicen que solo es un cazarecompensas.

No le importa, él sabe por qué lo hace . Le ha mandado a Hinata todo el dinero que puede de ese trabajo , es lo único que puede darles por el momento después de todo.

Aún no sabe cómo pedir que lo acepten de nuevo , Naruto es el Hokage pero ya intentó matarlo una vez,incluso alguien como su amigo debe odiarlo.

Su regreso a la fuerza solo hubiera complicado las cosas , no podría obligarle tampoco a ella a seguirle .

Y si acaso lo hubiese hecho solo vivirían huyendo.

Ha matado a tanta gentes en ese libro que es imposible que no llame la atención.

Varias organizaciones le han pedido que se les una , sin éxito.

Ha hecho trabajos sucios que nadie quiere ni se atreve , pero que son necesarios.

Ha escuchado que las grandes aldeas han discutido sobre á es mayor el miedo de tenerlo como enemigo que como amigo.

.

.

Él no es Naruto, no puede salvar a esa gente. No quiere .

Sabe que jamás cambiaran , la gente mala siempre será mala y él es la prueba de ello.

No tiene la paciencia para persiguirlos los durante años esperando que cambien .

Aunque él sí cambio, cambio tanto que ya no sabe quién es .

.

Ha hecho una cosa que nadie jamás pensó haría . Esperar por una mujer .

Le ha mandado a Hinata cartas por años , es sin duda alguna lo más romántico que ha hecho nunca , aunque los dos siempre han sido de pocas palabras .

Sus invocaciones le han ayudado en estos años , a veces engaña a personas con su Sharingan , a veces solo va al correo.

Aún así las cartas no son frecuentes , cada mes quizá o más tiempo .

Y aún que jamás lo admitirá que no le contestara algún día le daba miedo , la primera carta que envió no tuvo respuesta , la segunda tampoco , ni la tercera.

Y frustrado , entendió algo : había olvidado decirle dónde estaba .

Y aún si lo hubiera hecho ya se habría mudado de lugar .

Casi se golpea la fente con la mano.

Para cuando lo entendió su hijo ya había nacido.

Y es estupido, irónico , y vergonzoso pero quiere volver de donde huyó .

Solo para verla, para ver a su hijo , para arreglar las cosas.

.

 _Arreglar...¿arreglar qué?_

.

Arreglar la vida de su hijo que se desmorona , aunque él no es el mejor ejemplo de vida perfecta .Hinata le ha dicho que anda por malos pasos . Y que Naruto se ha encargo de corregirlo por un tiempo aunque ahora ya no tiene efecto.

 _Su hijo quizá tiene 18._

 _La misma edad en la que él se fue ._


	3. Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos

.

DISCLAIMER. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

.

 **Capitulo III.**

 **Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos.**

.

" _Las madres también mienten."_

 _._

Siempre ayudo a su madre con todo lo que podía , aprendió a ser independiente desde muy chiquito , ella no la pasaba muy bien y él lo sabía . Las cosas mejoraron mientras fue creciendo , pero las cosas de niño fueron realmente difíciles.

No es que ella alguna vez le reclamara algo , pero veía por las miradas de la gente que había arruinado su vida...por él.

Ella siempre le decía que lo amaba , y él la amaba mucho más . No le importaba ayudarlo con las tareas como las otras mamás, ni lo llenaba de regaños.

Mientras crecía supo que su belleza era algo inusual , demasiado atractiva .Las niñas se le lanzaban como moscas , era fácil para el aprovecharse, aunque sabía que si mama lo sabía le iba a jalar las orejas .

No supo de donde saco su carácter , pero era bastante arisco , tuvo bastantes dificultades para hacer amigos. Su madre se esforzó en que no fuese nunca grosero , sin mucho existo , con grandes trabajos aplicaba los valores y normas de comportamiento de los Hyuga , porque era lo único que su madre conocía, aunque no había tenido mucho contacto con ellos .

- _¡Agh!_ \- la pintura amarilla lo salpicó completo . - ¡ _fíjate inútil !_

O al menos trataba de aplicarlas la mayoría del tiempo.

 _-¡Perdón!_

Un niño rubio corría como loco , su cuerpo se tensó cuando varios ANBU trataban de supo por qué pero lo siguió .

- _¡Oye!_ \- lo jaló hacia un callejón , los ojos del niño - quizá dos años menores - le miraron con enojo por un segundo , _-¿vas a perseguirme también_ \- él negó con la cabeza . - _¡Entonces corre rápido !_

Un ANBU los miro fijo sobre el techado de la casa de enfrente.

- _¡Me llamo Boruto!_ \- le dij un pequeño dandole un golpe en el hombro, como si lo hubiera invitado a jugar "las traes". Varios ANBU aparecieron de pronto y tuvo que obligar a sus piernas a seguir a aquel extraño chico.

Quien hubiera dicho que aquel muchacho se convertiría en su mejor amigo.

...

..

.

Un día conocí a un chico bastante estúpido dos años menor que yo, apenas estaba cursando segundo de primaria .

Lo reconocí hasta después cuando fui al hospital por quemaduras de segundo grado , mamá había dejado agua hirviendo en la estufa y pensé que podría ayudarla, terminó cayendo sobre mi hombro derecho.

Cuando ella escuchó mis gritos se volvió histérica , no dejaba de llorar, me cargo hasta el baño y me hecho agua fría sobre mi espalda , eso fue lo peor. Después corrimos hasta el hospital .

Me llevaron a urgencias y me desmayé , desperté después sobre una cama de hospital .

Una señora de ojos verdes me miraba , tan fijo que era como si me transvasara el alma, no sé si es así con todos los pacientes pero me tenía muchos cuidados.

 _\- Tu mami fue por un café , regresa enseguida ._

Nombró a mi madre como si arrastrara las palabras, siguió curándome con un chakra verde que hizo que el dolor disminuyera , aunque después me cubrió con vendas y siguió viniendo cada día , las cicatrices aún están en mi piel . Suelo decir que una bomba explotó cerca de mi.

- _¡Boruto, ve a dormir !_ \- grita ella al mismo niño molesto de antes, se había asomado tímidamente por la puerta , después desaparece furfullando.

La doctora se despide de mi , y las horas pasan muy lentamente hasta que de nuevo los ruidos de ese niño me distraen.

 _\- Hey, tú .- me llama_ , se sube como puede a mi cama y empieza a hablar de comida .

Me bastaron unas horas para conocer toda su vida , aunque estaba seguro que los niños no debía ser tan ingenuos con los extraños, me contó que aquella señora era su madre y más importante aún que el Hokage era su padre.

 _\- ¿Porque no estás con él ?_ \- le preguntó .

Veo como sus ojos se vuelven tristes y casi quiero morderme la lengua - Está ocupado, no lo veo mucho.

 _\- Yo no tengo padre. -_ le digo . Y es la única persona a la que le he dado explicaciones .

-Él me mira fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules, con su manga se limpia los pequeños rastros de lagrimas que quieren salir. _\- No necesitamos uno._ \- me afirma .

Yo asiento y él me sonríe , de pronto los dos estamos hablando tonterías, con mi nuevo amigo me permití ser el niño que era y no el adulto que fingía ser para no darle problemas a mi madre. Aunque al final terminé dándole muchísimos .

.

.

.

.

No sé porque ese día no toque la puerta . Quizá que Akamaru no me moviera su colita al verme fue una mala señal desde el principio .

Cuando corrí escaleras arriba por unos shurikes para enseñarle a Boruto como lanzarlos y escuche gritar a mamá y tío Kiba algo en mí se lleno de miedo , lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir hasta mi habitación a enserrarme en el armario .

Ellos discutían muy alto y caminaban por todos lados , algo que nuca hacían . Ella entró donde yo estaba , tío Kiba la jaloneo un poco de las muñecas , me enojé mucho , quise gritar que la soltara cuando vi que él lloraba . Me dejé caer cuando escuche todo , ya no tenía sentido taparme las orejas .

 _\- ¿¡Enserio Hinata, con él!? ¡Te dejo con un hijo!_

Mamá casi nunca habla de papá, cuando le pregunto de él arruga su cejas , es como si no lo hubiese conocido mucho.

 _-¡Déjame explicarte!_

 _-¿¡Explicarme qué!? Carajo Hinata , deja de mentirnos._

Mamá lo mira tratando de pedirle perdón con la mirada, se cubrio el rostro con las manos antes de salir deja la habitación con un portazo.

Veo a tío Kiba llorar . Llora por mucho tiempo , tanto que las piernas se me entumen. De pronto gira la cabeza , como un perro a la caza , hacia dónde estoy yo , y es ahora que veo porque él es líder de un escuadrón ANBU de búsqueda y no el tipo que jugaba conmigo al caballito.

Me obligó a levantarme , a enfrentar esto a pesar del miedo que tengo , no es como si esperara un regaño por espiar, es como si hubiera algo más profundo. Sus ojos están rojos , inyectados en sangre , pero no es coraje ahí lo que hay sino las marcas de haberlos tallado mucho . Salgo lentamente del armario , aunque estaba mejor viendo todo a través de las rendijas del la puerta.

 _-¿Cómo era mi padre?_ \- le preguntó .

 _\- Has escogido al tipo incorrecto para contestarte eso. -_ escucho cómo se sorbe los mocos , me revuelve el cabello con una mano, antes de darse la vuelta e irse . - _Cuídate mucho...y cuida mucho a mamá._

Jamás olvidaré su mirada triste.

Pasaron algunos años antes de volverlo a ver.

.

..

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

Me alegra que les siga gustando , perdón por tardarme mucho, ya tengo pensado más o menos como ira la historia , serán aproximadamente 10 caps. Espero estarla terminando en diciembre.

Aun no sé qué nombre ponerle a su hijo, si ven me ni mencionó su nombre xd. Ya me está dando problemas eso .

Su mejor amigo es Boruto, aquí es hijo de Sakura y Naruto, pos lo mismo, Naruto tiene mucho trabajo pero Sakura siguió trabajando en el hospital.

.


	4. Las mamás son fuertes

.

Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

.

 _ **Capitulo IV.**_

 _ **Tiene tus ojos , tan negros como la noche sin luna .**_

 _._

 _"Las mujeres son debiles pero las madres fuertes." ._

 _._

Kiba fue mi soporte , mi mejor amigo quizá si Naruto no hubiese existido hubiera terminado enamorándome de él . Me sorprendía su fuerza , su valor , su liderazgo , su esmero en proegerme, pero nunca lo pude ver cómo algo más .

Nunca uno el valor de decirme que yo le gustaba, quizá si lo hubiese antes hecho yo le hubiera dado una oportunidad , pero tenía miedo de perder mi amistad, aunque finalmente sí se fracturó .

- _Estas preñada._

Me dijo , así , sin tacto por qué no sabía cómo ser amable creciendo en una familia de mujeres fuertes. Pero yo no era una mujer fuerte, no en ese entonces .

Shino también estaba ahí , me dijo que éramos amigos y que podía confiar en ellos para decirles quién era el padre. Simplemente no estaba preparada, ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de estar embarazada , solo empecé a llorar . Les dije que era de Sasuke .

Se pusironn furiosos , pensaron que me había obligado . Cuando les dije la verdad Kiba me miró de una manera que aún recuerdo .Se lamentó mucho , se sintió culpable por mi.

Prometió protegerme contra todo , no le entendí en ese momento. Él había visto más allá de mis infantiles pensamientos, de mi ingenuidad . En un segundo él pensó en mi familia , en la presión de aldea, en el nuevo poder que crecía dentro de mi , yo solo tenía miedo.

Me preguntaron si iba a tenerlo , yo había pensado que era sobrepeso por qué había comido mucho después de lo de Naruto, así que ni siquiera estaba preparada para eso. Les dije que si , no iba a matarlo , había sido mi error , no de é la desicion de otras mujeres a no tener a su bebé , pero esta era mía .

Ese día lloramos como nunca antes, fue la primera vez que vi a Shino llorar.

Me obligaron a ir con Tsunade a una revisión , estaba asustada. Kiba tomó mi mano , e hizo junto a mí lo que debió hacer él.

Apesar de la intervención de ella, no pudo hacer mucho por cambiar la desicion de mi familia , simplemente me hecharon . Fue Kö quien protegió mis cosas más importantes, algunas personas de la rama secundaria también abogaron por mi , pero no pudieron hacer mucho , mi padre simplemente no quería verme .

Y aunque la idea debería haberme asustado , me alivio , mi hijo iba a crecer fuera de ellos , sin los ojos estrictos que tanto me hicieron daño.

Años después mi padre me busco, para cuando lo hizo su nieto era ya un muchacho , era lo que él siempre quizo pero que jamás pudo hacer conmigo ; un genio . Pero para mi hijo él no era más que mis recuerdos , nos propuso regresar , yo rechace la oferta.

Debía haberlo hecho cuando lo necesite , cuando mi hijo estaba enfermo , cuando no sabía qué hacer, cuando estaba en malos paso , no ahora que sabía que estaba muriendo y solo quería limpiar su conciencia . Mi padre me pidió perdón , yo sé lo di . Le enseñó a mi hijo técnicas de reservadas solo a la familia principal , decían que no había visto un genio igual desde Neji.

Sasuke y yo nos veíamos a veces , no podía cruzar la Aldea así que nos citábamos cerca de ahí . Siempre me preguntaba por él , yo le enseñaba fotos , nunca me propuso traerlo para conocerlo supongo que tenía miedo de que su hijo lo odiara .

El dinero que me enviaba fue indispensable para todo . Las deudas de un bebé son inmensas , y vivir sola aún más . Kiba me ofreció vivir con él y acepte , no pensé que iba surgir algo entre nosotros , estuve tan enamorada de Naruto que nunca vi que él me amaba , cuido a mi hijo como si fuera suyo . Le enseñó todo lo que sabía .

Él pensaba que el dinero que tenía eran mis ahorros, al principio fue así . Ojalá le hubiera dicho que era de Sasuke, quizá así no me hubiera odiado cuando descubrió la verdad. Nos casamos cuando mi hijo entro a la Academia , no fue algo grande en verdad , pero fue muy lindo.

Ni siquiera en ese momento le dije de las cartas .

Kiba descubrió que lo engañaba, cuando mi hijo empezaba a ser un adolescente. No quería hacerle eso a mi mejor pero las cosas se salieron de control . El último día que vi a Sasuke para decirle que no iba a poder verlo más nos besamos ... como muchas otra veces. No esperaba que Kiba regresara antes de su misión , cuando él me vio tenía en sus manos las cartas , y yo olía a Sasuke.

Discutimos como nunca antes , discutimos esa vez lo que debimos hablar durante años . Le perdí perdón miles de veces, le dije la verdad que debí decirle desde mucho antes.

Pero él simplemente no pudo perdonarme.

..

.

.

.


	5. Si te hacen daño es porque son estupidos

.

Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masahi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo V ._**

 ** _Si te hacen daño, recuerda , es porque son estúpidos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** _Solo sé una cosa al respecto de mi padre ; no quiero ser como él cuando sea grande."_

.

.

Tío Kiba me enseñó todo lo que sabía , me crió como a su hijo . Mi primer recuerdo de mi infancia es de él llevándome a la academia con mamá tomando mi otra mano.

Lo mejor de mi niñez fue crecer con Akamaru a mi lado , era tan suave que era mi almohada en las noches . Aunque muchas de nuestras travesuras terminaban rompiendo las flores que mamá plantaba en el jardín. Aquel perro fue mi único amigo por años ; las madres de algunos niños me temían , no supeporque hasta varios años después . Los amigos de mamá apenas iban casándose cuando yo nací, así que por supuesto , sus hijos eran menores a mi .

Antes de mudarnos con el tío Kiba , vivimos en un departamento en el sur de la ciudad . Mamá trabajaba mientas yo crecía , había veces en las que no la veía por semanas. El dinero que tenía se fue acabando hasta que fue inevitable que buscará trabajo , sus amigos sé que la ayudaron , pero si mamá había aprendido en aquella casa donde había crecido era a ser orgullosa. No iba a recibir dinero sin haber trabajado por él. Su hermana la ayudo a escondidas, su padre (mi abuelo) la hecho de casa en cuanto se enteró de que yo existía .

Aprendí pues a ser independiente. Me obligue a madurar de golpe . Tenía un odio -o quizá envidia - terrible por los niños que lloraban por qué no le compraban golosinas, yo tenía que hacer mi comida, limpiar la casa y ni siquiera tenía la estatura para alcanzar la mesa.

Poco a poco Tío Kiba se fue metiendo en mi vida , a estar más tiempo en casa. Al principio solo iba a desayunar , luego se fue quedando días enteros hasta que finalmente se quedaba ahí. Tío Shino también se quedaba con nosotros , a veces Tía Kurenai también , su hija jugaba conmigo. A ella fue quien la primera persona que le rompí el corazón , no fue mi intensión, rechace su amor y ella empezó a llorar. Entre en pánico y me heche a correr dejandola ahí . Fue la primera vez que mamá hablo conmigo sobre papá, me contó cosas de él que ya no recuerdo , dijo algo que no olvido, dijo que él también había rechazado a muchas niñas haciéndolas llorar , y que si alguien no me gustaba debía rechazarla amablemente y pedirle perdón por so corresponder sus sentimientos . Quizá temía que fuera igual de insensible -quizá lo temió tanto que se cumplió . Solo por ella fue que hable con aquella niña de nuevo , a la fecha es mi única mejor amiga y aún reímos por aquella situación .

Fui yo quien llevó los anillos en día que mamá se casó. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa ni visto a tío Kiba tan feliz. Incluso el Hokage asistió , mamá me dijo que había estudiado juntos y que eran amigos . Era un sujeto amable y feliz .

\- Hey amigüito. - me dijo . Yo funci el ceño porque era la primera vez que hablábamos y tenía esas confianzas conmigo, no éramos amigos, solo lo había visto en las celebraciones importantes . Ni siquiera le conteste y él empezó a reír como si recordará algo , me revolvió el cabello y me cargo. Había pocas personas que habían hecho eso . - Eres igual a él .

Sé que susurró lo último para él. Me puso sobre sus hombros y jugo conmigo al avión , reí como nunca antes. Mamá nos veía desde una esquina sonriendo . Mirai me dijo que ese hombre había sido por años el amor de mamá.

No había nadie que me dijera quien había sido mi padre . Mamá me dijo que me diría cuando yo fuera mayor, nunca supe cuantos años para ella debían ser mayor. Creo que ella quería alargar las cosas, pero las cosas no sucedieron como ella quería , mucho menos en esta aldea llena de gente chismosa. Fueron mis propios compañeros los que me hicieron saber que era un hijo bastardo .

\- ¿Llamas padre a un Inuzuka? Es solo un tonto que adoptó al hijo bastardo de una zorra. - Soporte los insultos hasta que involucraron a su familia y esta vez sí , nadie pudo detenerme.

Le rompí la nariz al menos tres tipos que se metían conmigo , a otro el brazo y al último la mano, imbeciles envidiosos de bajo nivel , montoneros sin suerte.

Fue Shino-sensei que impidió que me expulsaran , aunque me jaló de la mano por todo el pasillo hasta la dirección pude ver en su rostro el orgullo por defender a su amigo. No volví a saber de ellos hasta que un día , aparecieron en micasa y me tomaron desprevenido, me sujetaron entre varios y me obligaron a ver cómo herían a mi perro, como herían a Akamaru. Vi como el kunai salía y entraba del cuerpo del animal, vi cómo su pelaje blanco se manchaba de rojo. Luego todo fue sombras , luego todo fue niños llorando y sangre por doquier . Luego todo fueron sonidos lejanos y mi madre pidiéndole que parara. Había activado sin querer el Sharingan , había matado a todos esos niños .

Fui escoltado por unos ANBU para ver al Hokage, estaba tan fuera de mi que apenas y parecía estar vivo . Siempre escuche sobre el poder de mi familia pero jamás imaginé que era tan grande. Intente buscar información pero fue inútil, había sido aniquilada por el hermano de mi padre.

\- Kakeru, sé que esto es difícil para ti , pero necesito que me digas que paso.

\- Yo-o estaba durmiendo ...y ellos me obligaron...yo no quería ver...- Naruto sabía por experiencia propia que aveces los niños son más crueles que los adultos . No entendía en ese entonces cómo podían ser sus compañeros tan crueles con él. Kakeru solo se defendió , le fallaria a Sasuke si dejaba que su hijo cayera en el ciclo del odio que perseguía a su familia -yo...yo solo...ellos estaban matandolo...¡yo no quería! ...¡yo quería que pararan!...les dije que se detuvieran...les dije ...les dije...

Mi llanto inunda la habitación , estoy manchado de sangre .

-En tu vida conocerás muchos tontos. Si te hacen daño, recuerda que es porque son estúpidos. No respondas a su crueldad. No hay nada peor que la venganza. Nunca olvides de donde vienes.

El Hokage ya no no es un desconocido, si no el padre de mi mejor amigo .Mi madre está afuera esperando que le digan que pasa. Por decisión mía abandone la escuela por un tiempo, la aprobé con un examen final . Decidí esperar a que Boruto saliera de la academia para estar en su equipo.

El Hokage empezó ese día a estar más conmigo , fue de él de quién obtuve las respuestas que tanto quería aunque no fueron tan grato escucharlas. Me dijo que las personas que herían solo porque podían eran estupidos y que yo no era igual a ellos. Que nuca debían ser igual a ellos. Fue mi soporte cuando tío Kiba se fue , fue quien intentó llevarme por buen camino luego del incidente que involucró a su hijo, aunque sabía que yo tenía la culpa .

Mamá solía salir a veces , una vez escuché a Tío Kiba y Tío Shino discutir por eso , yo debí decirle a mamá que él quería explicaciones . Después simplemente ocurrió . Mamá se divorció . Y todo cayó en picada . Después todo fueron problemas que quisimos tapar con un dedo , pero que seguían ahí .

Mamá empezó a toser mucho un invierno , pensó que era un resfriado . Yo había tenido uno semanas antes, así que pensamos que la había contagiado. No le tomó tanta importancia . Ojalá hubiese ido al hospital .

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

Mierda, pero qué difícil ha sido buscarle nombre.

Según mi historia, Hinata se casó con Kiba cuando su hijo tenía seis años, que es lo común en México para entrar a la primaria y se divorció de Kiba cuando su hijo tenía 12 . La enfermedad de Hinata comenzó cuando tenía ocho pero se intensificó cuando tenía 13 . Ya para este tiempo Kiba se había ido. No se volvieron a ver hasta que él tenía 17 .

Titulo tomado de la película Persepolis.

Sin más ni más Kakeru tiene el Sharingan. Nada de ideas locas sobre una combinación de líneas sucesoras , simple y sencillo Sharingan .


	6. Alicia

.

.

.

 **Capitulo VII.**

 **Alicia en el país de las maravillas**

.

.

.

" _No puedes cambiar lo que ya ha sucedido. Ojalá se pudiera, pero no puedes...no puedes."-Skins_

.

.

Exhaló el humo que retenía en sus pulmones, fumando un cigarrillo tras otro mientras continuaba haciendo guardia , esperando a que nadie chicos atrás suyo seguían cargando la entrega que debían entregar al la Aldea del Sonido . Nadie debía verlo, nadie debía saber en lo que estaba metido. Después de todo , ¿quién hubiera creido que el hijo del gran Sasuke Uchiha tenía bajo su control una inmersa red de estupefacientes ?

La paz relativa dejo tras si un vacío que llenar porque , es cierto , ya no había guerras . Pero ¿qué pasó con la base económica de aquella ciudad que se sostenía de la muerte , el saqueo , el espionaje? Los ninjas habían sido entrenados para matar, para ser grandes a base de ello. Las ideas pacifistas fueron algo que soñaron pero que simplemente jamás creyeron que en verdad ocurriría . No pudieron actuar ante los cambios , no supieron adaptarse.

A la gente le gusta olvidar la vida miserable que llevan . Y es por ello que se estaba haciendo rico. Había creado a su edad un imperio más grande que todos sus antepasados , aunque no era algo que realmente pudiera enorgullecer a su madre .Ahora, por ejemplo los ninja médico especialistas en herbolaria que antes se dedicaban a sanar ahora , bueno, aliviaban realmente a sus pacientes .

No le tomó mucho convencer a ninjas solitarios que trabajarán con él. Aunque realmente no eran tan mayores , eran hijos de los ninjas que pelaron en la gran guerra. Sujetos que nunca pudieron recuperarse por completo del estrés pos traumático que sufrieron, volviéndose agresivos al regresar a sus hogares , terminado al final por separarse de sus esposas y acabando con la infancia de sus hijos.

La Paz era buena por supuesto, él no se quejaba de ella .

⁃Ya está todo. -Boruto le sonríe mientras se estira la espalda , después de un largo día de trabajo . No va a decírselo nunca pero es su mano derecha, su mejor amigo . Y como alguien que apreciaba sabía que jamás debió meterlo a eso que hacía , pero estaba ahí sin quejarse , por él.

⁃Bien . ¿Vienes a comer hoy? - invitó Kakeru.

Su amigo amaba comer en su casa . Podría decirse que vivía más en la de él que en la suya propia . Y aunque no lo dijera juraría que le gustaba su madre en secreto .

⁃Sí, el viejo no va a llegar hoy. - No era novedad . Boruto había crecido así, sin padre .

⁃¿Sigue mandándote ANBU?

Sus ojos dieron una rápida inspección al lugar , volviendo a ver a su compañero .

⁃Si, no sé si ya sepa que no estoy en casa.- soltó riendo. Un clon de él estaba ahora mismo fingiendo dormir en su habitación .

⁃Deberíamos inventarnos algo . - Tomo la última bocanada del cigarrillo , para después aventarlo al piso y pisotearlo.- Tú padre empieza a sospechar.

⁃Es bastante lento -hizo un ademán con las manos restándole importancia .-No descubrirá nada, afirmó .

⁃Eso esperemos .

.

.

.

Después de que su madre se separó de Tío Kiba , regresaron a su antiguo apartamento . Mamá lo había comprado poco a poco ahorrando todo el dinero que podían , tío Kiba había dicho que no era necesario pero mamá ser puso firme, quizá ella creía que su relación no duraría tanto y quería tener un lugar seguro donde volver .

Al final después de todo descubrieron que Boruto no estaba en casa , no era la primera vez que pasaba. Estaban saliendo de Ichiraku cuando un ANBU le dijo a Boruto que su padre quería verlo . Nadie los había visto salir de su escondite y el lugar de donde salieron les daba una cuartada , no había de qué preocuparse .

Cuando llegó a su casa , supo que algo raro había ocurrido . Las luces estaban apagadas , había un olor estraño de la parte anterior de la casa.

-¡Mamá, ya llegue!

Pero nadie respondió , subió las escales sin darle importancia . Mamá solía trabajar tarde a veces . Escucho un alboroto salir de su habitación , se sorprendió de encontrarla totalmente patas arriba. Todos los cajones estaban afuera y sus cosas por el suelo .

-¿Pero qué ...?

Su madre está dándole la espalda , rompiendo con sus manos sus cosas .

-¿Así que eras tú? - le susurra . Kakeru no tiene idea de que le habla. Las manos de Hinata tienen sangre , sus cosas por el suelo están manchadas de ellas. Quizá pocas personas en el mundo sabían lo increíblemente violenta y terroríficas que podía ser ella cuando estaba enojada. La había visto pocas veces así , la primera vez fue cuando era muy pequeño y se habían encontrado con su abuelo mientras compraban en el mercado , inclusive miembros de la rama secundaria tuvieron que intervenir . Incluso por eso , ver a su tía Hanabi tomó algo de tiempo.

-Madre , ¿ qué ocurre... ?

-¿En qué falle? - repite Hinata varias veces , quizá para ella misma . Kakeru se acerca lentamente . La llama un par de veces pero no obtiene respuesta, Kakeru le toca el hombro , Hinata se levanta abrupta como si le quemara , él no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando menos lo piensa su madre lo ha alcanzado sacudiéndolo ahora a él por los hombros arrinconándolo contra la pared. -¿¡Desde cuándo estás en malos pasos!? - le grita.

-Yo ...

Las uñas de su madre se entierran en su piel, jamás le ha pegado , pero parece que en estos momentos va a hacerlo. Afuera en el patio la hoguera están consumiendo con sus llamas la mayoría de sus cosas , puede percibir el ligero olor a drogas que su madre ha encubierto con madera vieja salir de aquel humo.

-¿Me mentiste tanto tiempo ...?- le dice su madre mirándolo decepcionada.

Su madre ha roto con los puños , su pequeño escondite .Simplemente él no tiene palabras .

-¿Eres tú "cuervo"? ¿Eres tú quien vende droga los niños ? .

\- ¡Sólo trataba a de traer dinero a casa! - la cara de Hinata hace una mueca de dolor, su propio hijo le ha hechando la culpa de sus errores . Kakeru no tiene tiempo para pensar, solo continúa hablando - Tú necesitabas dinero cuando enfermaste , no sabia de dinde sacarlo , ellos me ofrecieron esto. ¡Creció más de lo esperaba !

\- Ahora mismo me vas a decir quienes trabajan contigo.

\- ¡No puedo , no soy un soplón!

Lagrimas descienden , los dos están llorando. Había empezado por eso, era cierto . Pero luego los mato para obtener el control , se le hizo fácil como a cualquier muchacho seguir en eso sin importar las consecuencias .

\- Ya le avise al Hokage - y esta podría ser la escena , en la que su madre amenaza con decirle a su padre lo que ha hecho y con él temeroso del castigo . Pero él no tiene padre - te va a perdonar si los delatas.

\- ¡No puedo!

Más lágrimas corren por el rostro de ella , y él baja la cabeza para no mirarlas . Ha visto a su madre llorar , muchas veces. Lloro de alegría cuando la mandaban a llamar para felicitarlo por sus notas , lloro cuando él estaba enfermo, lloro al verlo regresa de su primera primera misión , pero es la primera vez que ella llora de decepción .

\- Ya sabe que su hijo es tu cómplice.

Él solo abre la boca , demasiado atontado para siquiera defenderse. Puede sentir los ANBU en la entrada.

Lo llevan directamente al centro de Tortura e Investigación. Ibiki Morino lo interroga, es un hombre viejo que le ha mostrado las cicatrices de su cabeza . No le importa cómo ni quien se las ha hecho, ni siquiera le ha escuchado . Le amenaza con hacer de su vida un infierno , Kakeru sabe perfectamente que no importa qué tan mala sea tu vida, siempre habrá algo con lo que puedas salir de un mal rato y él sabe cómo obterlo .

Al final , le dice de todas las personas implicadas. Apesar del trato con el Hokage su expediente queda tachado escriben "Daños Contra la Salud" , aunque sabe que debería haber por lo menos tres cargos más. Toman sus huellas, le hacen un par de fotografías sosteniendo un número, tiene que comprobar que no es un adicto . Le arrojan a una celda por días , aunque por ahora ha sido clasificado como secreto clase A y no se dijo nada al respecto a la población . Boruto tampoco se ha salvado del castigo , cuando los ANBU llegaron con él , tenía la cara morada , no han sido ellos, ha sido su madre.

Cuando salió de la celda , ya habían destruido todo lo que construyó . Sus laboratorios, los campo de cultivo de mariguana y amapolas . Ha escuchado que él Hokage abrirá un centro de rehabilitación .

El Hokage no solo detuvo a los ninjas implicados dentro de la Aldea, también ha cerrado varias casas de prostitución. Sus rivales también han perdido todo, sin querer una sonrisa sale de sus labios. Sonrisa que pronto se borra la enterarse que alguien ha asesinado a todos aquellos que están afuera, hombres verdaderamente importantes . Juzgados en la sociedad como intachables y para él como grandes aliados . El Hokage no es alguien sangriento , pero conoce a alguien que si .

Camina lento hacia su casa, su madre no lo recibe con alegría . En vez de enojarse o gritarle se poné triste , y eso logra más que miles de gritos.

Estuvo muy enferma hace años , no puede permitirse que le vuelva a pasar. Su relación se vuelve turbia por un tiempo, y aún debe soportar la vigilancia que le imponen.

Decide ser un mejor persona: por ella . Es un buen ninja y alguien muy astuto , hace lo que debe y generalmente no se mete con nadie . No le gusta el contacto con la gente , no le gusta que lo abracen ni que lo toquen y es demasiado serio . Quizá no sea una buena persona nunca , pero pueda intentarlo , aunque lo maleado que ha quedado es algo que nadie va a quitarle jamás.

Mira el cielo , contemplando las nubes . Su madre le llama para comer , él le sonríe en respuesta . Ella es de las pocas personas con el que él hace eso . La contempla un rato, sabe que ella lo ha salvado , porque podrá ser que una persona sea la más fuerte del mundo, pero su madre siempre será más fuerte que él.

.

.

 **Nota del autor**

 ***Lean "**

Por si aún no ha quedado claro, la madre de Boruto en mi historia es Sakura.

Por otra parte , pensé en todas en aquellas personas que habían estado en la guerra y me pregunté si había sido sido fácil adaptarse a su vida normal de nuevo. La respuesta fue no, así que creo que la salida más fácil para una persona son las drogas .Kakeru se aprovechó de eso.

Supuse que la peor desepción de una madre sería saber que ha fallado en su papel y peor aún bajo sus narices . Creo que nuestras madres son personas sumamente fuertes y que muchas de las cosas que hacemos las son por ellas .

¿Fue lo que esperaban?

Perdón , de verdad perdón por el retraso . Me he tardado demasiado en actualizar.


	7. Hay dos cosas diferentes

.

.

.

 **Capítulo VII**

Hay en verdad dos cosas diferentes : saber y creer que se sabe.

.

.

.

 _Hay hombres que no fui_

 _y sin embargo quise ser_

 _si no por una vida al menos por un rato_

 _o por un parpadeo._

 _En cambio hay hombres que fui_

 _y ya no soy ni puedo ser_

 _y esto no siempre es un avance_

 _a veces es una tristeza._

.

.

.

Sasuke mira con sorpresa al muchacho frente a él , se parece demasiado a su hermano cuando era menor, aunque claramente ya no es un niño. Lo mira de arriba a abajo sin querer y nota al instante como el otro frunce la ceño , se ve rodeado de pronto por el que parece ser el equipo del muchacho , el ninja Jounin que debería cuidarlos no está .

⁃Has hecho nuestro trabajo . - dice alguno de ellos. Sasuke lo mira , lo recuerda de algún modo , aunque no puede recordarlo bien . Quizá en algun escondite de Orochimaru, quizá en alguna vitrina de vidrio, quizá en algún libro de su antiguo y malvado sensei .

Siente la sangre caliente correr por su mano, de su espada escurre la sangre del ninja que acaba de matar. No se inmuta nada de verse descubierto con un hombre muerto por a él .

-¡Es él...! ¡Él es tú...!- susurra un chico distrayéndolo , es demasiado parecido a Naruto cuando eran niños. No le habla a él sino a su hijo, las miradas de ellos se cruzan sin saber qué hacer . La mirada azulina del muchacho enfrente suyo lo mira con admiración , la de su hijo con odio. - ..Mierda...

-Uchiha Sasuke, está usted detenido , le pedimos no poner resistencia . Será puesto en disposición del gobierno de Konoha ...

Reconoce rasgos de Orochimaru en el chico que hablas tras su espalda , mueve apenas la cabeza para observarlo mejor , el otro se pone en guardia dispuesto a atacar si es necesario. Lo mira sacar de su yucata una espada mientras su iris amarillo espera una orden .

Sasuke estuvo en la cartel , escapó , se escondió , lucho contra aquellos que salvo , pasaron más años , busco una meta y está ahí . Parado frente al hijo que jamás pensó que volvería a ver , aunque quería .

Le ha fallado tanto que no sabía si estaba "bien" estar con él . Si es que su hijo perdonaría sus errores. No quería encontrarse con una mirada de odio a su regreso .

-¿Acaso creen poder detenerme ?- . Suelta arrogante sin querer , porque hay cosas que simplemente no cambian.

"Espera por mi" , le dijo a Hinata pero al final ella no pudo , se enteró por ella misma , que no podía seguir haciéndolo . Se ha enamorado de su amigo Kiba , estuvo intentándolo con él y luego se casaron . –aunque ahora desconoce su situación - . No puede reprocharle que lo haya dejado , porque fue él quien la dejo primero, aunque ahora ya no aprieta los dientes al recordarlo.

⁃No - El chico rubio y el otro de cabello azulino se ponen delante de su hijo , dándole la señal de que huya . Están equivocados , demasiado equivocados. Jamás le haría daño a su hijo , aunque debe preocuparle ahora quien ha estado metiéndoles esas ideas.

Entro a la carcel para pagar por lo que su hizo , para volver sin culpas , por ellos -por qué de ser el mismo que antes jamás hubiese pensado en la idea - . Aquel tiempo lo ocupo para perdonarse , para planear una vida con ellos , pero si quería cuidarlos desde lejos, no tenía sentido seguir ahí .

⁃Mi padre aún te considera su amigo . - Inerviene Boruto , aunque no se mueve de su posición . - No tiene que ser las cosas así .

⁃Yo no vengo a pelear con ustedes . - suelta después de un rato, pero nadie cambia de posición.

⁃¿Entonces porque estás aquí ? - pregunta Boruto. Para Sasuke es obvia la respuesta. Ambos se han encontrado en una desafortunada casualidad por buscar al mismo hombre.

⁃Eso es algo que hablaré con Naruto - Boruto hace una cara de espanto . Toma la cabeza del ninja muerto como si de cualquier cosa se tratara , metiéndola en un morral. Después da la vuelta sin mirar atrás .

⁃¡Espera ...! -Boruto agita las manos exageradamente tratando de llamar su atención .Sasuke lo mira , el chico se sonroja ante la atenta mirada. Además Oruro sabe , porque ha escuchado las historias de la boca de su padre que nadie es rival para él . - No puedes irte solamente así.

Boruto recibe un codazo por parte de su hijo , se miran con odio. Boruto sabe que su amigo lo odia en estos momentos por tratar de arreglar la relación que tiene con su padre, aunque la suya esta igual de rota. Pero no puede evitarlo, siempre trata de arreglar las cosas aunque a veces le salen peor.

Sasuke da la vuelta, está en medio de su misión y ya ha hecho su trabajo. El ninja que ahora está muerto ha sido un violador que le han encargado eliminar. Y ya lo ha hecho. Seguramente se ha metido con alguien de Konoha o quizá Naruto es tan bueno que se encarga de problemas de otras aldeas, quién sabe , desde aquel día en que casi lo mata no ha hablado con él.

-Ya lo hizo antes - escupe entre dientes su hijo, creyendo que no le escucharían, lamentablente para él, Sasuke tiene buen oído. El Uchiha mayor no dice nada , no puede decirle que se equivoca, él lo sabe : la verdad siempre lastimara más que las mentiras . Ademas después de todo , lo está haciendo otra vez .

.

.

.


	8. Descubrír algo nuevo

.

.

.

 ** _Capitulo VIII._**

De las cosas que descubrí al volver

.

 _Sasuke_

 _El bebé nació bien , aún no sé qué nombre ponerle ¿qué nombre te gustaría a ti ?_

 _Es algo difícil tramitar el apellido que llevas , he decidido ponerle el mío._

 _Le diré quién eres cuando sea el momento . Cuando sea mayor._

 _H. H_

.

.

-Iré a donde quiera ir y nadie me dará instrucciones. Además, si crees poder quitarme la espada, no tendrías por qué temerme. Por otro lado, si intentas quitármela y no puedes... yo podría aplastar esta aldea... con o sin espada.

Él ninja de la entrada se hace a un lado , Sasuke sonríe con sorna . La vigilancia se ha extendido , seguramente ha sido detectado desde de mucho , mucho antes de siquiera ver la puerta de la entrada.

Escucha hablar por la radio al sujeto de la entrada , escucha un grito diciéndole que no se le acerque nadie . Las miradas se posan de inmediato en el mientras corre hacia la torre , nota de inmediato a los ANBU subir por los tejados siguiéndole los pasos y a la gente meterse en sus casas , aunque las cortinas se mueven indicando que miles de ojos aún lo observan.

La capa del Hokage se ondea cuál bandera al viento , ojos azules y negros se cruzan . No hay reto, no hay tristeza , no hay odio -. Naruto.- murmura .

Quiere el perdón del Hokage para poder regresar a su hogar, pero nunca ha sido bueno con las disculpas.

-Sasuke.

Ninguno habla por minutos , la plaza se llena de ninjas en la espera de la orden de su Hokage . Naruto se ha cortado el pelo , ha envejecido , sus facciones ya no son las de un niño y lo mismo le ha pasado a él.

\- Pensé que nunca regresarías, bastardo.

Naruto le tiende la mano, aquella que él corto hace tantos años y que ahora aparece cubierta de vendas. Él no tiene brazo, Naruto se ríe mientras calma las cosas con un abrazo fraternal . Naruto hace una señal y la gente se dispersa , caminan juntos . Puede escuchar los murmullos pero los ignora , Naruto también . Han crecido tanto con ellos que es lo que menos le importa en estos momentos, ellos son los únicos que comprenden el gran paso que ha dado . Naruto le invita a comer a su casa, Sasuke no puede creer que aún alla personas como él.

\- Sakura , Sasuke está aquí . - anuncia Naruto entrando a su casa.

Sasuke mira a Sakura entrar con un delantal , ella se queda estática en su lugar . Naruto le besa la frente mientras le dice que él va a comer con ellos, como si de cualquier cosa se tratara, aunque jamás ha dicho que si.

\- Oye viejo , ¿volviste a comerte mi Ramen que deje ...?

Boruto suelta el vaso que sostiene, haciendo un escándalo sin querer. Naruto no nota la perpleja cara de su hijo , ni siquiera el intercambio silencioso de miradas que se han hecho madre e hijo con la misma mueca de incertidumbre . Sakura se siente fuera de lugar , aún hay heridas en su alma que debe sanar y nadie la ha preparado para que se abran de nuevo. Se esconde en la cocina , y no sale de ahí más que para servirles la comida , sale de casa diciendo que tiene algo que hacer en el hospital. Pero en realidad necesita hablar con su antigua amiga Ino y por supuesto con ella.

\- Boruto , te presento a Sasuke. - presenta Naruto a su amigo .

Boruto se queda estático , no puede reaccionar. Sasuke Ichiha siempre ha sido para él grandioso , un maldito bastardo que no le importa lo que piensen los demás. El mejor amigo de la infancia de su padre...el odiado padre de su mejor amigo.

\- Ehhhh...mucho...gusto. - balbucea como un tonto, sólo recibe una inclinación de cabeza, y una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Vamos a comer , siéntate.

\- ¿Vas comer conmigo ? - pregunta extrañado.

\- Claro, hoy está un gran amigo. - porque claro , piensa Boruto su padre no se quedaría a comer si no fuera algo importante.- ¿A dónde ibas ?

\- Es que bueno...yo debía...no nada .

Respira profundamente antes de sentarse , se suponía que vería a su amigo . Ha escuchado mil historias de él, ha escuchado tanto de la boca de su padre que podría jurar que lo conoce. Su presencia es imponente , no puedes apartar la vista de él . Cada moviendo es elegante y astuto...no como los de su padre.

Ellos ríen de algo estupido de su infancia , bueno más bien su padre ríe mientras el Uchiha le sigue el juego.

Jamás le ha dicho a su mejor amigo ; admira a aquel sujeto de mirada triste . Quiere ser igual a él . Aquella vez cuando lo encontró en el bosque sus piernas se congelaron , supo en ese instante que debía detener a Kakeru de cualquier tontería que se le ocurriese. Porque su amigo podía ser alguien bastante listo , pero el tema de su padre era algo delicado para él.

.

.

.


	9. Fue mi culpa

.

.

.

.

 **Fue mi culpa.**

.

.

.

 _Ella solo te romperá el corazón e incluso aunque te diga ; que te garantice que ella te lastimará horriblemente , que ella solo te lastimará, tú la perseguirás..._

.

.

.

Ella fue mi primer amiga , me enseño a su manera a ser más considerado con los demas. Yo solia burlarme de todo , ella no sabia difernciar cuando jugaba así que sin querer terminaba hiriendola , fue solo hasta que Kurenai-sensei hablo conmigo que lo entendí.

Su padre la corrio de casa cuado supo lo del embarazo, y estuvimos juntos desde ese momento. Cada dia me quedaba más tiemoo con ella, cada vez más tarde , cada vez eramos más cercanos .

Aunque decian que Hinata era alguien cobarde y muy timido , yo tambien lo era hablando con la persona que me gustaba , y cuando entendi que lo que yo sentia por ella no era solo amistad me confundi.  
Desearia haberme dado cuanta antes de todo .

Aún así riar a Kakeru de bebe ha sido de los mejores momentos de mi vida y tambien de los más dificiles .  
Muchos pensaron que era un idiota por cuidar al hijo de otro , yo se que hacia lo correcto . Ella me necesitaba e hice lo mejor para los dos- para los tres en realidad- , no me importo nada, porque yo la amaba . Era imposible coultar que no era mi hijo, yo solo no queria que el niño fuera igual a su padre sino que fuera parecido a ella.

Él era un pequeñito demasiado listo para su edad, entendio sin que nadie le explicara lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Yo solo podia hacerlo reir y jugar con él para recordarle que era un niño , no sabia que más ofrecerle. Me decia "tio Kiba" y nunca supe si corregirle para que me dijera "papá" . Aunque él solia decirme asi en momentos especiales.

Solia cargarlo todo el tiempo , Akamaru le hacia compañia mientras Hinata trabajaba para comprarse una casa - ella era alguien muy orgullosa en el fondo - , yo me meti a ANBU .

Cuando Akamaru murio algo dentro de él tambien se fue , se culpo a si mismo y no pudo perdonarse.  
Descubrio el sufrimiento y el dolor y lo utilizo para hacerse fuerte .

Después conocio a Boruto, quien le permitio ser un niño otra vez . Los otros niños le huian por temor a ser asesinados , Boruro pudo hacer que almenos algunos niños confiaran en él..

Supongo que siempre supe que ella jamas me amaria como yo lo hacia. Aunque los dos nos esforzamos.  
Nos casamos cuando entro a la academia , tuvimos una luna de miel y vivimos muchos momentos llenos de felicidad.  
Después simplemente todo acabo, descubri que ella tenia encuentros con Sasuke.

Él la dejo con un niño , yo le di mi vida.

Asi que simplemente la deje , tome mis maletas y me fui . Escogi una misión en solitario de varios años , conoci a una mujer más joven que yo y volvi a enamorarme . Ahora tengo dos hijos .

Jamás la deje por completo, no pude. Le pedi a Shino que me dijera lo que pasaba con ella y con Kakeru.  
Se que estuvo en malos pasos , aunque eso es algo que yo no pude ver.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autor.**  
Cuando hablo de que Kiba es cobarde y timido , en un capitulo de Naruto Shippuden cuando el habla con la chica de los gatos es bastante torpe por eso lo dije.

Lo siento, me centre en otras historias y olvide esta . Las otras actualizaciones no tardarán tanto.

.

.

.


	10. Hogar

.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo X._**

 ** _Hogar_**

 _._

 _No sé porque las malas personas siempre obtienen lo que quieren._

 _._

* * *

.

Boruto corre apresurado ,ha tomado la primera oportunid para escapar de su propio hogar para ir corriendo tras su amigo, y ruega a Dios que Kakuru no se haya enterado ya del rumor que corre por toda la aldea.

—¿Porqué tardaste tanto?

Ignora el tono mandon que su amigo le da, se acerca a él a paso lento . Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza sin saber muy bien que hacer, al final decide soltar las cosas de golpe, porque de todos modos no hay nada que pueda hacer para aligerar la situación.

—Tu padre está aquí.

Kareru borra la sutil sonrisa que tiene siepre que esta con él , y aún asi se obliga a continuar . Puede ver como el rostro de su amigo se trasforma a una mueca enojada y como se pone a la defensiva al instante, aunque él crea que no es asi .

—¿Qué ?

—Dije que está aquí , imbecil — desvia la mirada sin atreverse a verlo, siente que lo ha traicionado por lo que ha hecho — Hace rato comí con él.

—No hagas bromas estupidas.

—Te estoy hablando enserio, — le asegura, colocándole las manos sobre los hombro y girandolo hacia él para que lo mire a los ojos como nunca antes lo ha hecho , porque siempre han confiado ciegamente el uno en el otro — mi padre está con él en estos momentos, creo que va a quedarse .

—No , no puede ser... — Kakeru abre los ojos desmesuradamente ,y es la primera vez que lo ve desmoronarse. Debe ayudarlo a sentarlo para que no se caiga hacia atrás , Kakeru se sostene la cabeza por el punzante dolor que le aparece cada que recuerda a su padre — atacó la aldea hace años, ha matado a mucha gente...no van a dejar que se quede.. Deben estar pensando en meterlo a la cartel.

Boruto se sienta a su lado,negando lentamente con la cabeza siendo incluso dificil para él la situación. Cuanso vio a Sasuke frente a su puerta sintio miedo, quiza un ataque sorpresa de aquel tipo o un genjutsu, quien sabe . Sin embargo su padre ha dicho que "el tio Sasuke" va a quedarse .

—De hecho todo lo contrario , escuché que le dijo a mi padre que quiere ser otra vez ninja de Aldea. Papá dijo que sería difícil pero que hablara con todos los Kages.

—Él es un criminal, ellos no...

—Realmente no conoces a papá , él puede hacer cambia de opinión a quien sea.

A casi todos , exepto a él que se ha negado a ser Hokage o un ninja de honor solo para molestarlo. Aunque su padre ha intentado por todos los medios arreglar el tiempo en que no pudo estar con él, ha hecho de todo para causarle problemas, hasta tal punto en que Naruto simplememte se ha rendido.

—¿Quiénes lo han visto?

Le da una sonrisa cansada —Todos , entró por la puerta principal.

—Mamá aún no lo sabe .

—Entonces será mejor que vayas a decirle.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llega a casa simplemente no puede creerlo, no estaba preparado ni lo estaria nunca.

Su madre esta abrazando a Sasuke , y los dos parecen haber estado asi por un largo rato. Él acaricia lentamente su cabello , pareciendose en nada al sujeto qur se encontro cuando recien lo conocio. Azota la puerta y ellos le miran sorprendido, por primera vez en toda su vida le dirige una mirada de desepción a su madre que no se molesta en ocultar, mira a su padre de arriba a abajo y sube a su cuarto , no sale de ahi en todo el dia.

Todo lo que tenia que decir no importa ya .

De haber sido un niño hubiera corrido a abrazar a su padre y se hubiera derrumbado en completa felicidad al saber a su familia junta, pero no es asi , porque existe un tiempo para todo y Sasuke simplemente decidio dejqrlos, porque él lo necesito muchas veces y no tuvo nada . Y no podia esperar simplemente a que lo aceptara din màs en su vida , no importa si le llaman egoista.

Él iba a ser egoista.

Él tenia derecho a serlo .

.

.

.

N/A:

perdonen , no sé porque no se vio pero ya lo corregí .

¡Vamos por los últimos capítulos!


	11. Dios existe

.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Capitulo XI_**

 _¿Te importa mucho que dios exista?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Se que piensas que no soy fuerte , pero estoy luchando y es lo único que puedo hacer . Sigamos juntos el tiempo que tengamos._

 _._

* * *

.

Los encuentros con Kakeru son terribles . Aunque le suele ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo pasando de su lado sin siquiera saludarlo , cuando no hay otra opción más que estar cerca su hijo se vuelve brusco y arisco . Si es que no se ha metido en problemas es porque le ha jurado a su madre que lo hara por ella ,ademas le ha pedido a Naruto que lo mande a misiones de larga duración pero debido a la paz que hay eso es casi imposible.

Desde que esta de vuelta con ellos Kakeru casi no pasa tiempo en casa , al menos mucho menos del que solia estar siempre. Eso solo lo hace sentir culpable y es que por su culpa no ha notado como su madre ha ido empeorando en su salud. No sabe que ha sido ella quien le pidio que regresara con ellos en un momento en que él pensaba jamás podria hacerlo y es que ni siquiera puede decirle algo porque le ha prometido no decirle a nadie lo que le pasa. Desde hace años que su salud se ha ido deteriorando , ha sido Taunade quien la ha tratado en secreto todos estos años . Al parecer la pelea que tuvo con su primo hace tanto años daño su corazón de forma permanente , y aunque ha seguido con todo su tratamiento no hay garantía de que algún día logre recuperarse.

Ahora que está con ella , de lo único que se arrepiente de no haber tenido el valor desde mucho antes de estar a su lado. Su calidez lo hace sentir pleno , el poder estar con ella sin esconderse es lo mejor que le ha pasado en años . Y es que aunque solía tener encuentros nada se compara a esto.

A veces suele observarla por horas. Ella suele rezar , él dejo de hacerlo desde la matanza de su clan. No pudo perdornar a Dios por haber permitido que tanta gente que amaba muriera. No volvio a tener fe . Como unica regla en su vida nunca más creyo en alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

Aún recuerda cuando le pregunto a su madre el porqué la gente rezaba, ella le respondió que la gente necesitaba esperanza , que Dios era un instrumento para poder alcanzarla y e indicarnos el camino cuando todo carecia de sentido. Él no pudo entender entonces cómo dios permitió que tantas cosas malas le pasaran si se suponia que Él lo protegia.

Ahora comprende que aunque Dios nos muestra el camino , el hombre tiene para bien o para mal el libre albedrio . Y que es el hombre y no Dios quien decide hacer las cosas incorrectas.

Por que si miraba su vida , fue el quien decidió perseguir a Itachi en vez de iniciar de cero. Fue él quien siguió a Orochimaru aun cuando sus amigos trataron de detenerlo. Fue el que se unió a Akatsuki aoesar de lo que quería su hermano. Sin embargo también es él quién ahora esta intendo ser alguién mejor para su familia.

Sasuke le pide a Dios que la salve , aunque él no tiene salvación.

Le pide que la cure , se lo ruega implorando con las manos juntas incado sobre la fria madera del templo. Le habla a Dios de su hijo y del camino que esta tomando, quiza por que sabe que es unica persona que no va a juzgarlo , despues de todo esta seguro que ha escuchado mil cosaa peores.

Pero no pide nada para él , ni siquiera el perdón de su hijo. Sabe que las cosas que ha hecho han lastimado a tantas personas que no puede arreglarlo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Notas de autor:**

Soy una persona creyente. Creo en Dios , me ha ayudado en los momentos dificiles. Creo que a veces lo unico que necesitas es fe, y esperanza . No creo sin embargo que Dios arregla todo, nosotros debemos buscar la solución pero no esta de más su a ayuda. Espero no haberlos molestado hablando tanto de mis creencias.

Como sea, falta muy poco para el final de la historia.

¡Nos vemos!

 _Regalo de día de San Valentín ._

.


End file.
